Ramosa Scarglow
Ramosa Scarglow is the current, faithful butler to the Omnison Family, as well as a staff manager for their company, Omni-Corporation. Currently, his wardes are the family's two daughters: Sinann Omnison, the CEO of Omni-Corp, and Lir Omnison, Sinann's much younger sister. He cares for the girls like they where his own, often acting as an overprotective father in times he considers difficult. He is a former tactician for the Bantian Military, and was honorably discharged after a mildly successful career to pursue, as he calls it, a less stressful line of work. This, and a extremely focused mind make Ramosa an invaluable asset to Omni-Corp, as well as a mentor to the two Omnison sisters. Appearance Ramosa is an average height, fifty nine year old man with wrinkled facial features and a high, constantly furrowed forehead. He has striking green eyes and very light, almost white hair that he fashions in a low ponytail. he styles his facial hair into a long mustache and beard combo. His mustache extends all the way across his face, from one sideburn to the other, and his beard lines his jawbone. His typical outfit is rather unconventional for a butler, but it serves it's purpose all the same. It consists of an under layer of a dark green pair of baggy dress pants and a white, short sleeved shirt. A long, pink sash is tied around his waist, and he dons a pair of jet black dress shoes. The finisher on his working outfit is a long, green dress coat that makes him instantly distinguishable from the other staff of the Omnison household. The sleeves are a slightly lighter shade of green from the rest of the coat, decorated with a crescent moon pattern framed by a plant design. A pair of light green stripes reach over the jackets shoulders, cross at the chest, and run over Ramosa's hips, ordained with a leafy vine pattern. He ties off the neck of the jacket with a long, orange string, giving him a rather elegant look befitting of the head employee of the Omnison family. Personality Drawn from his long tour within the Bantian Military, Ramosa has a deeply rooted sense of duty. Any task he takes on, no mater how trial, is attended to with a military precision not often found in the working world. This makes others within the Omnison household view him as a bit of a hardass, however Ramosa is also considered irreplaceable among the family staff. With his attention to detail and highly methodical mindset, he view's anything and everything that interrupts his schedule as nothing more than an annoyance. This can, more often than not, be very hard for Ramosa to hide from visitors to the Omnison household. This comes off as a harsh, passive aggressiveness that even the Omnison sisters are not fond of. Ramosa as tired for a long time to suppress this particular habit of his, however he has long since resigned to the fact that he simply does not like disruptions to his carefully laid plans. Despite his standoffish personality, Ramosa cares deeply for the Omnison siblings. He considers Sinann and Lir like his own daughters, and takes to caring for them as any parent would. With Sinann acting as head of Omni-Corporation, Ramosa fits more into the role of secretary; attending to Omni-Corp needs while at the same time ensuring Sinann is not overworked. For Lir, he acts as more of a teacher. Her immaturity makes the job rather difficult, though the two have a budding, mutual respect for each other. History Hailing for the neighboring country of Fiore, Ramosa and his family moved to Bantia when he was only twelve. Both his parents where teachers, and had moved to embrace a new opportunity in the still developing country. Ramosa led a relatively uninteresting life for the most part, studying diligently and working to earn himself a bright future, until he turned eighteen and decided to join the military. A quick study, Ramosa stood out among his piers as a cunning tactician, and had already earned himself quite a number of accommodations in his mid thirties. At that time, he also met the love of his life, and began having thoughts of settling down. Marriage came with one condition however: he had to step away from a life in the army. It wasn't that hard of a choice for him, as he'd grown to loathe the pressure of having another person's life in his hands, however it still left him without a means to support his new family. The solution ot that came only a few months later. A colleague from his military days introduced him to the CEO's of the then small Omni-Corporation, who where in need of someone to manage staff. At the time, the two's failing health began taking a toil on their job performance, as well as caring after the newly born Sinann. Ramosa was overjoyed to help, and has since looked after the two Omnison daughters like they where a part of his own family. Stats Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Males Category:Butler Category:Butlers Category:Non-Mage Category:Omni-Corp